David (c1040 BC-c970 BC)
}} * 33rd of the Biblical Patriarchs * 2nd King of United Kingdom of Israel and Judah * Founder: House of David * Major Biblical figure Biography King David - David’s reign was the most brilliant of Israelite history, for (1) he united the tribes into one nation, (2) he secured undisputed possession of the country, (3) the whole government rested upon a religious basis, and the will of God was the law of Israel. For these reasons it was in later times regarded as the nation’s golden age and the type of the more glorious age to which the nation looked forward when Messiah should come (Isa. 16:5; Jer. 23:5; 30:9; Ezek. 34:23–24; 37:24–28). Book of Ruth 4 Narrative 18 ¶ Now these are the generations of Pharez: Pharez begat Hezron, 19 And Hezron begat Ram, and Ram begat Amminadab, 20 And Amminadab begat Nahshon, and Nahshon begat Salmon, 21 And Salmon begat Boaz, and Boaz begat Obed, 22 And Obed begat Jesse, and Jesse begat David. Ruth 4:18-22 = KJV Family of King David David close to 20 legitimate sons from his wives and concubines: Chronicles Narrative These were the sons of David born to him in Hebron: The firstborn was Amnon the son of Ahinoam of Jezreel; the second, Daniel the son of Abigail of Carmel; the third, Absalom the son of Maakah daughter of Talmai king of Geshur; the fourth, Adonijah the son of Haggith; the fifth, Shephatiah the son of Abital; and the sixth, Ithream, by his wife Eglah. These six were born to David in Hebron, where he reigned seven years and six months. (1 Chronicles 3:1-4) And these were born unto him in Jerusalem; Shimea, and Shobab, and Nathan, and Solomon, four, of Bath-shua the daughter of Ammiel: Ibhar also, and Elishama, and Eliphelet, And Nogah, and Nepheg, and Japhia, And Elishama, and Eliada, and Eliphelet, nine. These were all the sons of David, beside the sons of the concubines, and Tamar their sister.(1 Chronicles 3:5-9) * firstborn Amnon, of Ahinoam the Jezreelitess; * the second Daniel, of Abigail the Carmelitess: * The third, Absalom the son of Maachah the daughter of Talmai king of Geshur: * the fourth, Adonijah the son of Haggith: * The fifth, Shephatiah of Abital: * the sixth, Ithream by Eglah his wife. * Shimea, and Shobab, and Nathan, and Solomon, four, of Bath-shua the daughter of Ammiel: (1 Chr 3:5) (four children) * Ibhar also, and Elishama, and Eliphelet, And Nogah, and Nepheg, and Japhia, And Elishama, and Eliada, and Eliphelet, nine. No mother listed? The first book of the Books of Chronicles has a passage that states the sons of David born to him in Hebron, before recounting their sons and then nine more sons and one daughter of David who were also born to him in Jerusalem. It then lists 4 sons of David and Bathsheba. However we know that their first son died. In 2 Samuel 11 this son is never named. It is therefore possible that he was called Shimea (or Shammua 1 Chronicles 14:4, & 2 Samuel 5:5 ) but equally possible, more likely even, that this is a surviving son, although the Bible does not mention him again. We also know from 2 Samuel 12:24 that Solomon was their second son. Assuming that Solomon is mentioned last as the most important, if the others are listed in order this would make Nathan the fourth or fifth son born by Bathsheba (= Bathshua) and therefore tenth or eleventh of David's sons. 1 Chronicles 6-9 recounts the others born in Jerusalem. "There were also Ibhar, Elishua, Eliphelet, Nogah, Nepheg, Japhia, Elishama, Eliada and Eliphelet—nine in all. All these were the sons of David, besides his sons by his concubines. And Tamar was their sister." 10 This means Nathan is one of his nineteen (or twenty) legitimate sons. References * 1 Chr 2:3-12 * Gospel of Matthew Ch 1 * Gospel of Luke Ch 3 * David - LDS Bible Dictionary * David - Wikipedia Category:Biblical figures Category:Semetic Tribes Category:Upgraded from info page Category:Lineage Adam to Jesus Category:Tribe of Judah Category:People from Book of Ruth Category:King of Israel Category:People from Books of Samuel Category:Twelve tribes of Israel